


Of Course

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Lamb - Christopher Moore
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, Yuletide, Yuletide 2008, Yuletide New Year's Resolutions Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-03
Updated: 2009-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for: Rhap-chan in the New Year Resolutions 2009 Challenge</p><p>I hope you enjoy this little look into Maggie's mind. Thanks to my lovely beta, Dichana</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhap-chan (possibilityleft)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/gifts).



> Written for: Rhap-chan in the New Year Resolutions 2009 Challenge
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little look into Maggie's mind. Thanks to my lovely beta, Dichana

Maggie wasn't entirely sure what she expected when the door opened, but a tiny, tiny part of her thought that Josh might be there. Of course, she had heard the angels speaking before, and knew that whoever Raziel was guarding had to be someone from the old days, but that didn't mean that it couldn't be Josh. Perhaps they wanted a story from his perspective, to revitalize the church in this modern era.

Perhaps people were finally ready to hear about Josh's life in his own words, instead of the watered down stories her angel, Hanael, showed her. None of them had been written by any of the original apostles, she knew that much, and so perhaps Josh's father had decided that it was time to set the record straight.

"He's finished," Raziel announced.

"What, you're leaving? I can just go?"

And it _was_ time, as it turned out. Before the door was even fully open, she heard his voice, and Maggie knew that her thoughts of Josh had been foolish. Of course it would be him. Of all people, who could tell the real story of Josh's life better than Biff? As much as she hated to admit it, Maggie knew that Biff knew Josh better than anyone else, including herself. In fact, he probably knew more about _her_ better than anyone else, even Joshua.

Of course they would have brought Biff back, to tell about all the time that he and Josh spent away. Idly she wondered if Biff still cared about her, and if, after all this time, he still remembered the night that they spent together, before he and Josh left.

All of these thoughts raced through her mind as the door opened and Biff slowly came into sight. Taking one look at his face, at the heat in his eyes and at his dopy grin, Maggie realized that she shouldn't have doubted. Of all the people on this earth, Biff was the one who would never forget a moment of the time he spent with her.

"Maggie."

"Hi, Biff."

Maggie felt a blush rising in her cheeks at the extremely male, extremely _Biff_ expression on her friend's face. And in an instant, she saw the truth behind their resurrections. Silently, she sent a threatening prayer up to Josh for his meddling.

"Maggie finished her gospel weeks ago," Biff's angel said, with a hint of irritation.

"Really?" Biff sounded both surprised and put out, and Maggie couldn't help but smirk.

"Well I didn't have as much to write as you did. I didn't see you guys for sixteen years." That, and she had liberally watered down the telling of her married life. Despite the numerous Reality TV shows she and her angel had watched, Maggie still felt uncomfortable sharing all the details of the unhappiest period in her life.

"Oh, right," was Biff's inspiring reply.

"It is the will of the Son that you two go out together into this new world," Maggie's angel, Hanael, said.

Maggie was right; she and Biff had both been brought back, in the same era, and allowed to meet each other. It was no happenstance that brought them to the same hotel; it was _someone's_ divine will. Josh was shoving her and Biff together again, trying to give them the life together that he and Maggie could never have.

For a moment, Maggie was filled with poisonous resentment. Josh was once again trying to distract Maggie from her feelings for him by throwing Biff at her, just as he had the night before her wedding. And though she enjoyed it at the time, and though she really did love Biff, Maggie knew that he would never live up to her mind's image of Josh.

Of course, a small part of her mind added that even Josh probably would never live up to her dream of him, but she squelched it viciously. In truth, Maggie had never experienced a physical example of Josh's love; all she had to gauge by were her times with Jaken and her night with Biff. Of the two, Biff was by far the preferable choice, and Maggie realized that it was not a betrayal of Josh to think so.

Josh had always approved of her and Biff, though Maggie knew he did love her. She had always assumed that Josh was only throwing her at Biff to make up for the fact that as the messiah he couldn't have her himself, but now she wasn't sure.

While Maggie was thinking, Biff was walking, and suddenly he was right in front of her. Before Maggie could say something to him about it, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

All thoughts of Josh faded away as Maggie let herself be kissed by Biff. He was a very good kisser, in fact; much better than he had been the night before her wedding, though Maggie herself had had a lot of experience in those years, too, so she couldn't really blame Biff. Though she would be getting all the information out of him at a later date. And potentially adding a note or two to her prayers, regarding the divine justice that should be heaped upon whatever woman or women had been with Biff besides herself.

With that reflection, Maggie finally gave up thinking and just let herself enjoy the kiss. She opened her mouth and let her tongue mingle with Biff's, the sensation sending pleasant tingles through her body. Biff's arms were strong and well-muscled, and they gripped her as though he had no intention of ever letting her go. It was an idea Maggie approved of, whole-heartedly.

She was vaguely conscious of the fact that Raziel and Hanael were muttering something, but she ignored it in favor of enjoying Biff. At last, when it became hard to breathe, Maggie pulled back slightly, though she didn't entirely leave the comforting circle of Biff's arms.

"Maggie," Biff asked softly, "is this going to be like it always was? You know, you're with me, and you love me and everything, but it's only because you can't have Josh?"

There was only one answer Maggie could give to that; and she knew Biff was expecting it. "Of course." But even as she said the words, she knew that they weren't the entire truth. Not any more.

The love she felt for Biff was different than the love she felt for Josh, and she was mature enough now to recognize the difference. She would always love Josh, just as she suspected Biff would, in his own demented way. But that didn't mean that her love for Biff was wrong, or any less wonderful.

As the angels shooed them away, most likely so that they could go back to watching the TV, Maggie and Biff walked down the stairs, arms around each other.

Maggie had been given a lifetime with Biff, to make up for the one she hadn't be able to have with either him or Josh in the old days. And Biff had been freed from his responsibility and pressure of helping Josh become the messiah. They'd been given a second chance, and Maggie fully intended to take advantage of it.  



End file.
